


I need a Hero

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 2





	I need a Hero

Tokuga tiene secuestrada a la heredera Sato, quien esta enterado que Asami es la novia oficial del Avatar Korra, con ese tipo mitad humano y mitad espiritu, no existen los secretos en Ciudad Republica.

Los nomadas aire defendiendo el portal del centro de la republica, peleando arduamente contra maestros agua.

Jefa Bei Fong: Lo siento,Korra, se lo que se siente,estas bien?

Korra: Lo estare, y ese maldito me las pagara!!

Mako: Animo, Korra!  
Korra con los ojos un poco apagados y llenos de agua, ante la impotencia de no poder saber nada de Asami y su paradero.

Varrick y la candidata a la presidencia Zhu Li, deciden filmar un documental,acerca de la situacion en la ciudad.

El avatar decide buscar sola a su novia, por lo que va en busca de una chica morena y de cabello largo capaz de controlar los cristales y la tierra, para buscar el escondite de Tokuga.  
Debajo de la ciudad va a pelear por ella, pero encuentran el escondite vacio.

Asami llega a un acuerdo con aquel tipo, para crear una arma mortal y exigir su venganza.  
La heredera desearia que Korra fuera por ella pero no tenia idea de donde se encontraba.

Korra recurre a Tenzin para pedir prestado a Oogi, ya tiene una idea de como rescatar a asami,encontrandola en el avion de Tokuga. Lanzandose del bisonte volador en caida libre hasta impactar en aquella ave de metal.

Asami se encontraba tirada en el piso inconciente a causa de un extraño gas que habia inhalado. Korra al verla en esas condiciones automaticamente entra en estado avatar,tomando aquel ser de los tentaculos y arrojandolo fuera del avion y lanzandolo al mundo de los espiritus.

El avatar korra,toma en sus brazos a Asami y salta antes de que el avion se colapse.

**Lease al tono de I need a Hero de Bonnie T.***

Cuando no tuve escapatoria,

grite tu nombre en la oscuridad.  
Mi boca fue callada y mis ojos vendados.

Necesito que me vengas a buscar,

necesito tu fuerza.

No tengo idea de que vaya a pasar,te lo juro.

Tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo, ose a donde me llevan.

No te he visto, sabras donde estoy.  
Te llamo en llanto.

Sacame de aqui por favor!!!

Te necesito!!  
Se que soy una mujer fuerte,pero

tu me haces ser fuerte.

Se mi heroe, por favor, te lo suplico.

Me acuerdo cuando te vi,

necesito tu mirada,para saber que todo

va a estar bien, ven por favor  
Se mi heroe, antes de media noche  
nose que va a pasar!!!


End file.
